To Be Honest
by jjbcc oyyl
Summary: Aku tidak tau yang mana yang hatus kupertahankan. Apakah sahabat sejatiku? Ataukah cinta pertamaku yang plin-plan? —Haruno Sakura. Warning Inside. CHAP II UP!
1. Chapter 1

TO BE HONEST...

©Jojobecc Oil

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

AU/OOC/Mature Rated/Child isn't allowed/DLDR

* * *

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya. Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur di meja kerjanya? Ia mengambil ponselnya yang terletak sembarang di atas meja. Kemudian menekan tombol pembuka—sekaligus pengunci—ponsel pintarnya.

22.00. Sudah sekitar dua jam lebih—sejak tugasnya selesai—ia tertidur di kantornya. Ia pun membereskan barang-barangnya dan lalu keluar dari ruangannya.

Tampak beberapa pegawai sedang lembur, dikarenakan dua hari lagi adalah hari pernikahan anak dari orang yang paling berpengaruh di Jepang. Hari yang sibuk untuk pegawai yang bekerja di bagian media massa seperti dirinya.

Akhirnya Sakura sampai ke luar gedung perusahaan. Ia pun mencari taksi untuk mengantarnya pulang.

_oOo_

Dalam perjalanan pulang ia melihat banyak iklan yang terpampang di jalanan. Salah satunya adalah seorang artis papan atas yang diberitakan akan menikah dengan tunangannya seminggu lagi.

"Semua orang akan menikah. Sementara itu, lihatlah aku, 27 tahun dan bahkan pacaran saja pun belum pernah." gumamnya.

Kemudian Sakura melamun sampai akhirnya sang sopir mengatakan, "neng, sudah sampai."

Sakura pun tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian membayar tarif taksinya. Setelah itu ia memasuki rumahnya.

GELAP. Sama seperti hatinya saat ini.

Ia pun menyalakan lampu dan...

.

.

"SURPRISE!"

Ino dan banyak orang di dalam rumahnya mengejutkannya.

Sakura mendadak terkejut sekaligus bingung. "Ino, ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun!" ucap Ino.

"Ulang tahunku sudah lewat sekitar bulan kemarin. Kita merayakannya di mekdi, kau ingat?" jelas Sakura.

"Ah, ternyata kau masih ingat. Ku pikir karena telah lama melajang kau tidak ingat akan ulang tahunmu." sindir Ino, "sebenarnya aku membuat perayaan ini karena tidak lama lagi, aku akan melangsungkan pernikahan, dan sebenarnya aku menunggu kejutan darimu. Tapi aku rasa karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu itu, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menghancurkan rumahmu sebagai pelajaran karena kau telah beraninya melupakan sahabatmu ini." lanjutnya.

Sakura mendengus, sahabatnya sejak kecil ini memang baik namun selalu berbuat sesukanya.

"MUSSIKK!" teriak Ino sang DJ. Musik pun diputar. Semua orang di situ berdansa.

"Ino, dengar. Aku ke atas dulu. Aku mau mengganti pakaian." ucap Sakura.

Ino mengangguk. Kemudian Sakura menaiki tangga rumahnya dan masuk ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan gaun pesta.

Setelah Sakura turun ke lantai bawah, Ino langsung mengambil mikrofon yang disediakan sang DJ.

"Hei Sakura, dengar. Aku dan kau, kita berdua, telah berteman sejak kita bisa mengucapkan 'R', sampai sekarang. Kau tahu, seberapa lama pun kita berteman, pada akirnya kita harus menjalani hidup masing-masing. Sebentar lagi aku akan mengadakan pernikahan, dan aku tidak berharap banyak padamu, hanya saja, bawalah seorang pacar nanti ke acara pernikahanku. Kali ini aku tidak main-main. Aku hanya ingin melihat sahabatku bahagia di hari bahagiaku." Ino langsung memeluk Sakura, dan mereka berdua menangis bersama. Kemudian alunan musik lembut mulai terdengar.

Semua orang di pesta itu tampak terharu melihat pertemanan dua perempuan ini.

"Sudah ah, aku tidak tahan berada dalam suasana seperti ini." Ino melepaskan pelukannya, "Sai, ganti musiknya. Aku ingin berdisko." ucap Ino kepada sang DJ.

Musik pun berganti menjadi musik berirama keras. Rumah Sakura—yang biasanya hening—kini mendadak ramai karena pesta dadakan yang diadakan Ino.

Dilihat dari gerakannya, Ino tampak menikmati musik tersebut. Ia tampak berjoget sembari mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Sakura heran. Kemana perginya calon suami Ino. Kenapa dari tadi Ino terlihat asik sendiri.

"Sendirian saja?" tanya seorang pria bersetelan jas, dengan ukiran wajah yang sempurna.

"Ah, kemana saja kau dari tadi? Lihat calon istrimu, dia semakin ganas saja." ucap Sakura sambil mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Ino yang sedang berdisko ria.

"Biarkan saja kalau itu bisa membuatnya senang." ujar sang pria.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Kau juga terkadang harus menjaganya loh. Bisa-bisa nanti dia direbut orang." nasihat Sakura.

"Ino tidak suka dikekang. Ibarat hewan, ia adalah kuda liar yang sulit untuk dijinakkan."

"Dia begitu karena orangtuanya terlalu mengawasinya. Tapi kalau kau yang melakukannya, aku jamin pasti ia akan rela dikekang setiap hari olehmu, Sasuke."

"Mengucapkan isi hati, heh?" tanya Sasuke.

"T-tentu saja t-tidak. Ino tidak suka dikekang. Tapi ia suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia selalu ingin di nomor satukan." terang Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menjaga kuda liar-ku dulu." pria bernama Sasuke itu lantas mendatangi Ino yang sudah setengah waras.

Sakura hanya bisa memandang Sasuke yang sudah pergi menjauh. "Selalu di nomor satukan." gumam Sakura.

"Hei, Sakura. Kau ada tempat sembunyi yang aman?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura tersentak.

"Di keramaian seperti di sana adalah tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi." tunjuk Sakura ke arah orang yang tengah asik berdisko.

"NARUTO-KUNNN~ DI MANA KAUU?!" teriak seorang perempuan berkacamata.

Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sakura lalu masuk dan berkamuflase di antara kerumunan orang itu.

Sakura sekarang mengerti, mengapa Naruto ingin bersembunyi.

"Sakura, apa kau melihat Naruto-kun?" tanya perempuan berkacamata itu.

"Emmm... A-aku tidak tahu. Mungkin dia ada di atas, Karin." jawab Sakura.

"Aku sudah mencarinya di atas. Tadi aku melihatnya turun ke sini. Aku akan mencarinya dulu. Akan kuberi ia pelajaran karena ia telah berani menolakku." ucap Karin berapi-api.

'Tamatlah riwayatmu, Naruto.' batin Sakura.

_oOo_

Pesta telah usai. Satu per satu tamu yang berdatangan berpulangan.

"Sakura, ingat pesanku. Kau harus membawa pacar ke acara pernikahanku nanti." ucap Ino setengah sadar sambil dibantu berjalan oleh Sasuke.

"Iya, iya. Hati-hati di jalan~" ucap Sakura.

Ia lalu melambaikan tangannya dan menurunkannya kembali ketika mereka sudah pergi.

"Sepertinya tempat usulanmu kurang berhasil Sakura." ucap Naruto kepada Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu. Ia terlihat acak-acakan dan bagian belakang kerah bajunya di tarik Karin.

"Inilah akibatnya kalau kau lari dariku, Naruto Sayanggg~" ucap Karin lembut. Namun terdengar seperti suara malaikat maut bagi Naruto.

"Sudah dulu ya, Sakura. Kami pulang dulu. Aku ingin menghukum Naruto malam ini." ucap Karin kegirangan, sementara Naruto masih berusaha mencoba kabur dari Karin.

Sakura hanya bisa maklum melihat hal tersebut. Karin adalah perempuan yang tergila-gila kepada Naruto. Sementara Naruto tidak suka melihat—keganasan—Karin. Naruto selalu mengatakan kalau ia tidak suka kepada Karin secara terang-terangan, namun Karin tidak pernah menganggap serius hal itu dan ia makin suka mengganggu Naruto untuk mencuri perhatian pria itu.

Sakura pun masuk ke dalam rumah ketika melihat kalau tidak ada lagi orang di dalam rumahnya.

Kembali sepi.

'Pestanya terlalu cepat berakhir' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berbunyi.

"Halo..." jawab Sakura.

"Hai... Sakura, ini aku Sasuke. Dompet Ino tertinggal di rumahmu. Bisa kau carikan? Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu untuk menjemputnya."

"Ya, baiklah akan ku cari."

"Terima kasih."

Sambungan diputuskan. Sakura meletakkan ponselnya lalu mencari-cari dompet Ino.

BINGO! Dompetnya ada di kolong meja. Sakura rasa Ino tak sengaja menjatuhka dompetnya ketika berpesta kemarin.

TING TONG... TING TONG...

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat dompet Ino agar Sasuke bisa melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu, sebagai ucapan terima kasih, mari aku traktir minum di bar yang sering kita kunjungi ketika kuliah dulu." ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Ehh tapi..." sanggah Sakura.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi'an, anggap saja ini reuni khusus yang kuberikan untukmu." Sasuke segera menyeret Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil. Sasuke menghidupkan mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju bar untuk bernostalgia bersama Sakura. Tapi sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

Sakura tidak siap jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Ha.. eL readers *lambaikan tangan*

Di sini saya emang sengaja bikin SasuSaku nya agak lama muntjul biar alurnya jelas. So, stay tune readers *Ketjhupp manja*/ditimpuk...

Bhai.


	2. Chapter 2

To be honest

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

©Jojobecc Oil

AU/OOC/Mature Rated/No Underage/DLDR

.

 _Sasuke segera menyeret Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil. Sasuke menghidupkan mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju bar untuk bernostalgia bersama Sakura. Tapi sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat._

 _Sakura tidak siap jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya._

 _._

* * *

 **To Be Honest Chapter II**

Sasuke dan Sakura memilih tempat duduk yang sama seperti saat mereka kuliah dulu. Kemudian Sasuke pergi memesan minuman ke meja bartender.

Di meja itu ada seorang gadis berpakaian minim yang sedang duduk sendirian di meja bartender. Gadis itu adalah Shion, salah satu kenalan Sasuke di bar.

"Sendirian?" tanya Shion.

"Tidak. Bersama seseorang." balas Sasuke.

"Siapa? Sahabat? Pacar?" tanya Shion.

Minuman yang dipesan Sasuke sudah siap. Sasuke membawa minumannya ke meja mereka—Sasuke dan Sakura.

Shion masih melirik Sasuke yang berjalan menuju mejanya. Ia memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan aku-ingin-memilikimu. Sakura yang melihat hal tersebut merasa agak risih.

"Sas, dia siapa?" tanya Sakura ketika Sasuke sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Oh itu Shion." jawab Sasuke

"Kalian akrab ya~ Tapi dia selalu menatapmu dengan tatapan yang aneh. Hati-hati, loh~ Ntar kamu gak jadi nikah." ucap Sakura.

Sasuke pun mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah Shion.

"Hey Shion! Pacarku tidak suka kalau kau menatapku." ucap Sasuke dengan volume suara yang agak tinggi.

Shion pun mendengus lalu membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan aku pacarmu? Bagaimana kalau Shion memberitahukan hal ini kepada Ino?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Tenang saja. Shion tidak tahu kalau aku sudah tunangan." jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi tetap saja. Lagi pula jika hanya ingin mengusirnya, tidak usah bilang aku p-pacarmu segala. Jangan menyangkut-pautkan aku dalam hubunganmu!"

"Kenapa kamu sebegitu marahnya sih? Toh juga ini bukan masalah." ucap Sasuke santai.

"Bukan masalah katamu? Bagiku itu masalah. Besar malahan." ucap Sakura marah.

"Mengapa itu masalah bagimu? Aku yang —mengucapkannya— saja tak masalah."

"Au ah elap." Sakura ngambek. Gadis itu membuang wajahnya ke sembarang arah.

Sasuke tahu kalau gadis itu hanya marah sebentar. Ia selalu bisa membuat _mood_ Sakura kembali lagi. Seperti saat mereka kuliah dulu.

"Hei! Ingat tidak saat kita pertama kali bertemu? Aku datang agak telat, dan duduk di sampingmu. Waktu itu kau masih berkacamata." ucap Sasuke.

Sakura masih tidak menggubrisnya.

"Kau lupa membawa pulpenmu. Jadi kau meminjam pulpen kepada perempuan-perempuan yang berada di dekatmu. Namun tidak ada yang mau meminjamkan. Pada saat pelajarannya dimulai, kau jadi sangat panik dan gelisah. Seharusnya kau melihat wajahmu saat itu." ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kalau cuman mau ngeledek mending pulang aja." balas Sakura sambil meneguk anggurnya.

Sasuke lanjut bercerita, "Kau bergerak gelisah gak jelas sehingga mengganggu konsentrasi belajarku saat itu. Aku pun akhirnya meminjamimu pulpenku. Karena aku adalah pendengar dan pengingat yang baik, jadi aku tidak perlu mencatat materi."

"Tidak perlu menyombongkan diri." ucap Sakura sambil meneguk lagi anggurnya. Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi sekarang anggur itu hanya tersisa setengah botol.

"Aku tidak menyombongkan diri. Itu adalah fakta. Semenjak saat itu, kita pun jadi sering ketemuan di perpus, bar ini, dan di tempat lainnya."

Sakura hendak menandaskan anggurnya dengan cara meneguk dari botolnya langsung, tetapi Sasuke langsung mencegahnya.

"Ayo pulang. Kau sudah mabuk." Sasuke mendirikan Sakura dan membawanya keluar dari bar itu.

"Tidak mau! Kau saja yang pulang sana! Pulang ke tempat tunanganmu!" Sakura mulai meracau.

"Aku memang akan ke sana setelah aku memastikan kau sampai ke rumahmu." ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak usah mempedulikanku! Kau sudah punya tunangan! Urus saja dia!" racau gadis itu lagi.

Sasuke akhirnya berhasil membawa tubuh Sakura keluar dari bar itu.

"Aku akan memanggil taksi. Kau tunggu sebentar."

Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang setengah sadar di sebuah bangku taman. Lalu ia pergi memanggilkan taksi.

Sebuah taksi lewat. Sasuke melambaikan tangannya agar taksi itu berhenti.

Setelah berhenti, Sasuke memapah Sakura agar masuk ke dalam taksi. Sasuke berusaha keras memasukkan badan Sakura karena gadis itu bergerak-gerak tak tentu sambil meracau.

Sasuke akhirnya memasukkan dirinya juga ke dalam taksi agar tubuh Sakura bisa masuk seluruhnya.

Sasuke hendak keluar, namun mengingat Sakura sedang dalam kondisi terkacaunya saat ini, ia memutuskan untuk ikut mengantar Sakura pulang. Setelah itu ia akan kembali ke bar lagi untuk mengambil mobilnya.

"Ke Perumahan Konoha no.37, Pak. Setelah itu balik lagi ke sini." ucap Sasuke di tengah racauan Sakura.

"Baik." jawab sopir taksi tersebut.

Taksi itu pun melaju membelah jalanan Konoha yang tidak terlalu macet karena hari sudah larut.

Beberapa menit kemudian taksi tersebut sampai ke depan rumah Sakura.

Sasuke memapah tubuh Sakura keluar taksi. Ketika hendak masuk kembali ke dalam taksi, Sakura mencegat tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya.

Entah apa yang merasuki Sakura sehingga tiba-tiba ia mencium bibir Sasuke. Sasuke merespon ciuman tersebut dengan mengulum bibir gadis itu.

"Ehm... Aku rasa kau tak perlu kembali lagi." ucap si sopir taksi.

Sasuke mengeluarkan uang dari kantongnya dengan sembarang, lalu memberikannya kepada sopir taksi tanpa melepaskan ciumannya dari Sakura.

Kemudian Sasuke menuntun Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

~oOo~

Sasuke membaringkan Sakura di tempat tidur. Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura dengan penuh perasaan. Seandainya gadis itu tidak sedang dalam keadaan mabuk, pasti ia akan mengerti apa makna dibalik ciuman Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke juga bersyukur gadis itu mabuk, kalau tidak, pasti ia tidak dapat mencium gadis itu seperti sekarang ini.

Entah siapa yang memulai, sehingga Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang bisa ada di atas ranjang, dan saling melumat, namun lumatan kali ini disertai dengan decapan-decapan. Kentara sekali nafsunya.

Sasuke yang tadinya bisa menahan diri, kini hilang kendali. Bibirnya bergerak ke bagian tubuh Sakura yang lain, dan meninggalkan beberapa ruam kemerahan di sana. Tangannya bergerilya mencari titik-titik tertentu yang dirasa nikmat.

Setelah melakukan aksi tadi, Sasuke belum berhenti sampai di situ saja. Kini tangan nakalnya mulai membuka satu per satu pakaian Sakura dan menanggalkannya.

Sakura yang memang penguasaan dirinya telah diselimuti dan dikendalikan oleh rasa mabuk, langsung merespon aksi Sasuke.

Ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan pria itu —membuka dan menanggalkan baju lawan mainnya.

Setelah itu, Sasuke membiarkan sisi kejantannya yang mengambil alih dari kegiatan mereka. Sementara Sakura, ia juga membalas apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Karena bukan ia juga yang berkuasa kendali tubuhnya saat ini.

Sasuke mulai menciumi badan Sakura sehingga meninggalkan jejak di sana. Setelah puas meninggalkan jejak di badan Sakura, Sasuke menciumi dada Sakura dan mengulumnya.

Ia melakukan hal tersebut ke kedua bukit kembar milik Sakura. Sehingga gadis itu beberapa kali mendesah sambil menyebutkan nama Sasuke.

"Ahn, S-Sahh... Sashhsuke-kun." Walau terdengar putus-putus, Sasuke menyukai saat Sakura menyebut namanya.

Setelah puas melakukan hal tersebut, sampailah mereka pada inti dari permainan 'panas' mereka.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke memasukkan bagian miliknya ke dalam milik Sakura. Milik mereka sama-sama baru pertama kali melakukan itu. Beberapa kali Sasuke menggeram nikmat dan Sakura terdengar mendesah lagi.

Merasa memasukkan saja tidak cukup, Sasuke menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan menghentak-hentakkannya. Kali ini, Sakura tidak mendesah lagi, melainkan meringis menahan perih karena selaput miliknya telah ditembus kejantanan Sasuke. Walaupun Sakura sedang dalam keadaan mabuk, tapi tetap sajaitu terasa sakit baginya yang baru pertama kali melakukannya.

Setelah selesai menyelesaikan beberapa ronde, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyudahi permainan mereka karena wanita—baru—dihadapannya ini terlihat kelelahan.

'Mungkin efek karena minum minum, tadi.' batinnya.

Sasuke pun melepaskan kejantannya dari milik Sakura dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah wanita itu. Lalu memeluknya posesif.

Sasuke sesekali terlihat mengusap, bahkan menciumi keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis Sakura.

Sejujurnya Sasuke merasa sedikit takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya setelah mereka melakukan hal ini. Ia bukannya takut dengan nasibnya, melainkan dengan nasib wanita di dalam pelukannya ini. Bagaimana cemoohan orang nantinya kepada wanita ini? Apakah ia masih memiliki teman atau tidak?

Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli dengan hal itu, intinya ia akan memperjuangkan cintanya kepada Sakura. Ia akan membuat wanitanya bahagia dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

"Aku menjadikanmu milikku dan tidak akan melakukan kesalahan seperti dulu." bisik Sasuke sebelum ia terlarut dalam mimpi. Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Sakura seolah-olah ia tidak ingin melepaskan wanita itu bahkan dalam tidurnya.

TBC_

* * *

A/N: Sori yah lama publishnya, soalnya chap ini ada adegan lemonnya, jadi eike harus nyari referensi dari berbagai sumber dulu ~_~ . Kurang nganuh kan ceritanya? Yahhhh namanya saya juga belum pernah mempraktekkannya ,

oh iya! baru sadar, ternyata chap ini full SasuSaku ._.

Oh iya (2), untuk nge-update chapter baru, sepertinya saya gak bisa update cepat. Soalnya netbuk saya rusak LCD nya dan saya belum punya uang untuk ganti, atau kalian ada niat buat ngebantu saya perbaiki LCD nya #nyedd ini aja ngetik pake netbuk tetangga -_- . Selain itu, minggu depan saya bakal mengikuti UKK(Ujian Kenaikan Kelas), jadi saya gak bisa dapet ilham buat next chap. Walaupun sebenarnya saya 'kemungkinan besar' gak belajar sihh #dor...Ya tapi saya kan butuh waktu buat menenangkan diri aja :')

Sekian bacotan saya.

Special Thanks buat yang udah review dan ngasih kripik dan garam(baca: Kritik dan Saran). Juga buat Favorite dan Follow nya.

Jojobecc Oil

160508, Bisulan TTwTT


End file.
